Historia de tres elfos: Una Pequeña Estrella
by Elhith
Summary: Historia de una estrella que se pierde en las nieblas del sufrimiento.Mi primer fic,espero que os guste y me mandeis review o emilios.


**1.UNA PEQUEÑA ESTRELLA **

****

El sol apenas se podía ver ya en Bosqueverde. La oscuridad hacia presa a todo el bosque y la niebla y las nubes envolvían todo, sin dejas ver ni una sola estrella del firmamento.

El viento que soplaba arrancaba las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles nacidos hace tiempo sobre la colina donde se hallaba La Estancia del Rey Thranduil.. 

En una pequeña habitación la Reina Eirien estaba acostada sobre una cama, sujetando a un pequeño elfo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el mar, del cual la madre estaba totalmente enamorada. 

En una cama de al lado, una elfa de cabellos rubios, estaba tumbada rodeada de dos jóvenes sanadoras, una de cabellos dorados y la otra con los cabellos del color del fuego, viendo como una comadrona la calmaba el dolor del parto. 

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la futura madre tenia tales dolores que todo los habitantes de Bosqueverde la escuchaban. 

- Tranquilízate Elim. , Respira profundo- La comadrona intentaba relajar a Elim. que no podía resistir el dolor del parto. Mientras Eirien miraba desde su cama amamantando a su pequeño. 

Una de las jóvenes sanadoras miró hacia arriba. A través de la claraboya veía como la niebla y las nubes terminaban de ocultar totalmente las estrellas. Momentáneamente la joven pensó en lo que se avecinaba, una guerra que seguramente duraría años hasta que toda raza de la Tierra Media estuviera a salvo de la Oscuridad.

-No me gusta nada como está el exterior- Se la veía muy asustada como si ella misma estuviera en medio de una batalla.

-No te preocupes, nuestros guerreros irán a la batalla como jamás antes lo han hecho y ten por seguro que dentro de algún tiempo todo volverá a ser como los días antiguos.- El tono de voz de Eirien sonaba orgulloso y con total confianza en sí misma y en sus guerreros. Mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su cama.

- No aguanto más, esto es muy duro.- Elim miró de reojo a Eirien, quien se dio cuenta y se levanto yendo hacia ella.

Eirien llegó hasta al lado de Elim y la ofreció su mano, como señal de que no estaba sola en ese momento.- Aunque no esté tu marido me tienes a mí, amiga mía.- Al notar la mano de su reina mientras que decía esas palabras, Elim notó una gran relajación y oyó un suave y dulce llanto que relajó totalmente a todos aquellos que estaban en la habitación. 

Como si del exterior se tratase, los fuegos que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron, dejándola sin una miserable gota de luz.. Pero otra cosa llamó la atención de las jóvenes elfas. Justo encima de la claraboya del suelo la niebla hizo un pasillo desde el mismo cielo hasta la misma sala donde se encontraban. El cielo se despejó con la misma facilidad que la niebla y la luz de unas pocas estrellas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, pero con la suficiente potencia como si de una piedra mágica se tratase. 

Las elfa rubia cogió al recién nacido y lo lavó para al instante entregárselo a su madre, que contenía una sonrisa de las que hacia mucho que no se veía. La madre observó a su pequeña, que tenia unos cortos cabellos blancos, raro en su raza, pero lo que más la llamó la atención fue los pequeños ojos que tenía la pequeña, totalmente azul oscuro como si de una noche de primavera sin estrellas se tratase. 

Las estrellas que iluminaban la sala empezaron a apagarse, dejándola sin nada de luz, pero de los pequeños ojos de la bebe apareció una extraña luz. Parecía que las estrellas del firmamento se habían instalado en los ojos de la pequeña, dándola una brillantez realmente especial. 

La joven pelirroja consiguió encender las lámparas, dando de nuevo la luz a la habitación. Se acercó a la reciente madre y la sonrió.- Como llamará a su hija?- Preguntó con un poco de vergüenza. 

- Niña!!! No seas cotilla.- Regañó la comadrona a la curiosa de cabellos dorados.- Lo siento mucho Elim, no volverá a pasar. Las jóvenes de estos días no saben lo que es el respeto- La curiosa agachó la cabeza ruborizada. 

- No pasa nada, la contestaré sin reparos. Se llamará Elhith... - No la dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando Eirien tomó la palabra. 

- ... y se criará junto con mi hijo.- La reina sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño y se acercó a la pequeña. 

- Los ojos de Elhith son los más hermosos que jamás he visto- Dijo la dorada elfa, pero al momento su voz sonó triste.- Pero parecen estar tristes, como si la faltase algo. 

- Me parece que se como solucionar el problema de la pequeña Elhith- Eirien estiró su sobrante brazo, sujetando a su bebe sólo, y el otro lo estiró pidiendo permiso para coger a la niña de su compañera, quien aceptó sin reparos.- Tengo un vago presentimiento sobre estos dos pequeños que tenemos delante. 

- Es malo mi reina?- Preguntó asustada la reciente madre. 

- Nunca!!!.- Eirien se mostraba indignada, pues ese presentimiento no era nada de eso- Tranquila Elim, este presentimiento que tengo en mi interior me dice que los dos siempre estarán unidos.- Eirien mostraba una sonrisa verdaderamente de alegría. 

- Eso espero mi querida reina. Que tus presentimientos siempre sean buenos y se cumplan.- Elim sonó melancólica mientras veía como Eirien sostenía a los dos bebes. 

- Bueno solucionemos el problemilla de Elhith.- La reina de los silvanos juntó a ambos bebes poniéndolos de tal forma que se vieran los ojos el uno a la otra.- Cúthalion ella es Elhith, y será como tu propia hermana, pues yo dentro de poco tendré que ejercer mi papel de reina.- Miró a Elim de forma sospechosa, la cual ella no llegó a entender.- Y ya tengo con quien dejarte. 

Ambos bebes se miraron a los profundos ojos del que tenían delante y aquellos ojos que parecían tristes e imitaban a la noche pasaron a ser un día claro de primavera, con unas estrellas plateadas. Cúthalion levantó los brazos y mostró una sonrisa dulce, que fue contestada por la que iba a ser como su hermana. 

- Bueno, creo que debemos dejar descansar a las dos madres. Deben de estar agotadas. Tomaros esas hierbas y mañana estaréis completamente como nuevas.- La comadrona y las dos elfas se marcharon dejando a las madres solas. 

La pequeña elfa de cabellos pálidos volvió a los brazos de su madre que se retumbó en la cama, dando la primera comida de su hija. 

En las cercanías de Bosqueverde un grupo de elfos montaba un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche sin problemas. Dos elfos encendían una hoguera mientras que otros montaban unas cuantas tiendas de tela gris, invisibles para los ojos ajenos pero no para los creadores. A unos metros separados del grupo de elfos había dos más, uno con un vestido gris con los cabellos plateado, reflejando lo poco de la luz de la luna que conseguía traspasar las condensadas nubes. La otra figura estaba tapada por una capa nívea agachándose para ver como estaba su corcel blanco, el cual estaba teniendo un pequeño corcel caoba como el fuego que arde en el propio sol. 

- Cómo estás Alqua? Ya falta poco no te preocupes.- Una suave voz brotó de debajo de la capa blanca como la nieve- 

- Alteriel, sufres más que la propia Alqua. Todo está saliendo a la perfección, incluso el tener que parar aquí.- La mano del elfo se deslizó hasta llegar a la cara de la encapuchada, tocándola las mejillas que estaban frías como la noche.- Mañana por la mañana llegaremos a las Colinas de Thranduil y podremos ver a su pequeño. 

- Ya lo sé. Mañana veré a Cuthalion y a Eirien que hace tiempo que no la veo...- La mujer elfa mostró una sonrisa melancólica, mientras acariciaba a su yegua.- ...y me pondré muy contenta pero sólo de pensar de los años que nos espera...- Mientras decía estas palabras el recién nacido corcel tocó suelo, cayendo como piedra en el fondo del lago.- Ya está!!! 

- Galadriel, es tan hermoso como su madre. Seguro que tendrá el mismo espíritu que ella.- 

- Me parece que no. Tendrá un espíritu salvaje como el viento. Celeborn hazme el favor de traerme unos paños para poder limpiarle.- Galadriel miró al pequeño corcel que estaba intentando ponerse en pie mientras su madre le limpiaba. 

La noche pasó rápida y sin problemas, sin contar el pequeño grupo de orcos que atacó el campamento, pero que fue expulsado como si de animales se tratase. La mañana se mostraba con un poco de niebla pero el sol conseguía abrirse paso por la bruma matinal. Galadriel se acercó hasta donde habían dormido los caballos y vio como el corcel de fuego corría salvajemente por la pradera. La dama blanca se acercó hasta donde terminaba el campamento y llamó al corcel, el cual fue sin problema alguno. 

- Recoger el campamento nos marchamos en breves.- Ordenó con voz severa.- Quiero llegar cuanto antes. 

El grupo de Galadriel se adentró en el bosque y en poco tiempo llegaron al puente del rió, el cual comunicaba con las grandes puertas del reino de Thranduil. La reina levantó la mano haciendo una señal para que parasen. Levantó la cabeza y echó una mirada rápida a los árboles. Con el primer sonido de los cascos de los caballos con el suelo de madera del puente un grupo de silvanos bajó de los árboles tensando los arcos. 

- Quién va?- Preguntó el silvano del medio. 

- Tranquilo Menelion. Soy Galadriel.- La reina retiró la capucha nívea de su cabeza, mostrando su rostro y sus cabellos dorados.- Venimos a ver al hijo del rey.- 

- No hace falta que de explicaciones. Su presencia es bienvenida a estos reinos.- Menelion mostró una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.- Si son tan amables dejen los caballos por la colina, estarán seguros.- 

- De acuerdo.- Respondió Celeborn. 

La última en desmontar fue Galadriel, la cual fue sorprendida por una de sus visiones. En esa visión veía como un caballo caoba como el fuego era intentando ser amaestrado sin éxito. Al momento tuvo otra, en la que una joven elfa de ojos brillantes como las estrellas era rodeada por unos árboles que iban hacia ella. Pero la que le dio la respuesta a la primera fue la última visión que tuvo, que le mostraba al caballo siendo montado por la misma elfa que la del bosque. Galadriel oyó una voz en su interior. 

- Está bien Su Alteza?- Preguntó Menelion preocupado. 

- Si no ha sido nada. 

- Nos llevas hasta Thrandruil? Por favor.- Dijo Celeborn. 

Menelion asintió con la cabeza y los demás elfos volvieron a sus puestos en los árboles. El grupo de acompañantes de la reina iba detrás de ella y su marido, quienes eran guiados por el jefe de los guardianes. Las grandes puertas se abrieron dando paso a los grandes recibidores. Tomaron el pasillo de la izquierda, iluminado por las lámparas de fuego, las cuales dejaban ver aquellas columnas con forma de árboles. Cuando iban por el pasillo un elfo se acercó a ellos y se puso a hablar con Menelion. 

- Señor. Le necesitan en la armería.- Dijo el elfo mientras se arrodillaba saludando a los reyes. 

- De acuerdo.- Menelion se dio la vuelta y habló a Galadriel.- Mi alteza lo siento no puedo llevaros hasta el rey. Pero Indagor os llevará hasta él.- Se despidió cortésmente y volvió sobre sus pasos. 

Indagor les acompañó entonces hasta el Salón del Trono donde Thranduil les aguardaba. 

Sólo había una palabra para describir al rey sinda en esos momentos: resplandeciente. Se incorporó del trono para recibirles, con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo que Galadriel no recordaba haberle visto, destilaba felicidad. 

- Mae govannen – exclamó alborozado – Por fin llegáis, ¿cómo se ha desarrollado el viaje? -. 

- Sin complicaciones – respondió Celeborn, estrechando el brazo de su viejo amigo – La paternidad te sienta bien -. 

- ¿Sí?, supongo – rió Thranduil – Ahora entiendo aquella cara que ponías cada vez que veías a Celebrían, me siento igual -. 

- Mis felicitaciones por el heredero – dijo Galadriel - ¿Cuándo podremos verle y también a la madre? -. 

- Ya mismo, Eirien me pidió que os hiciese pasar en cuanto llegaseis; a mí no me parecía buena idea porque ha dado a luz hace tan sólo tres días pero ya la conocéis – replicó él – Indagor puede llevar a vuestra escolta hasta el comedor y sus aposentos -. 

Celeborn y Galadriel siguieron a Thranduil fuera del Salón del Trono. La túnica verde del rey ondeaba tras él en su apresuramiento, y las antorchas arrancaban destellos a la corona de hojas que ceñía sus rubios cabellos. 

- Es aquí -. 

Entraron a una amplia y acogedora estancia. Varias camas separadas unas de otras por cortinas permanecían vacías, a excepción de dos en las que descansaban dos elfas. 

- Galadriel, Celeborn, me alegro de veros – dijo Eirien desde el lecho. 

La reina sinda gozaba de un inmejorable aspecto, su rostro más resplandeciente aún si cabe que el de su esposo. Un pequeño bultito se removió entre sus brazos, de las frazadas surgió una manita. 

- Nosotros también nos alegramos de haber podido venir, temimos que la guerra nos lo impidiese – sonrió Celeborn, asomándose para ver al bebé. 

- Ni la guerra me lo hubiese impedido, te prometí que vendríamos y lo hemos cumplido – afirmó Galadriel. 

Eirien le devolvió una mirada de gratitud a su amiga. 

- ¿Queréis coger a mi pequeño Cúthalion? -. 

- Tú primero Celeborn, hace tiempo que no te he visto en tu faceta paterna – rió Thranduil. 

El elfo de cabello argénteo tomó al niño de los brazos de su madre y sonrió dulcemente al pequeño que le observaba con curiosidad. 

- Es un niño encantador – aseveró al tiempo que el bebé le agarraba un dedo con fuerza – Y enérgico -. 

- ¿Qué nombre le has dado tú, Thranduil? – preguntó Galadriel. 

- Es un nombre muy sencillo que alude a su hogar y a mi amor por los bosques, Legolas -. 

- Hojaverde, es apropiado – asintió la dama. 

Celeborn le entregó el bebé a su esposa, después de conseguir que le soltara el dedo. Los grandes ojos azules del niño elfo se clavaron en los de Galadriel, sin duda era observador y curioso con todo aquello que le rodeaba. Las manitas se extendieron y agarraron los largos y dorados cabellos de la dama, gorjeó satisfecho. 

- Siempre ocurre lo mismo – rió ella mientras Tranduil intentaba desenredar las manos de su hijo – Recuerdo que Elured y Elurín gustaban de jugar con mi pelo -. 

- ¿Alguna predicción para mi pequeño? – preguntó Eirien. 

Galadriel sostuvo a Legolas ante sus ojos y siguió las hebras del destino. El futuro aún se mostraba borroso debido al poder de Sauron, pero alcanzó a percibir algunos detalles. 

- Está sujeto a un importante destino, a una misión, pero también veo en él un alma desgarrada... felicidad salpicada de dolor, algo habitual en nuestra raza, el por qué lo ignoro -. 

Eirien tomó de nuevo a su hijo y le estrechó entre sus brazos. 

- No te muestres aprensiva – sonrió Galadriel – Será un elfo fuerte y hermoso, un digno príncipe del Bosqueverde, se enfrentará a sus propias pruebas y saldrá victorioso -. 

- ¿Y el dolor que has presentido? – inquirió la sinda, suspicaz. 

- Es el mismo que podría haber predicho para vosotros cuando tuvisteis que marchar de Ost-in-Edhil, nadie es completamente feliz sobre Endor, cada cual sobrellevamos nuestras propias cargas y tu hijo no será la excepción -. 

- Yo acepto tus palabras Galadriel, aunque preferiría que a ella no le hubieras dicho nada, Eirien tiene visos de convertirse en una madre sobre protectora en extremo – comentó Thranduil, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su esposa – Acabarás malcriando al niño -.

- Y tú quieres tenerle con quince años convertido en un soldado – rebatió ella. 

Galadriel reparó entonces en la elfa que descansaba a dos camas de Eirien, también ella tenía un bebé en su regazo. 

- Es Elîm, su hija nació ayer – informó el rey sinda – Su marido es uno de mis mejores exploradores y se encuentra en las fronteras, de vigilancia -. 

La Dama Blanca se aproximó a la solitaria madre. 

- Almarë Elîm, felicidades -. 

- ¡Ah!, hannad le – agradeció ella, abrumada. 

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? -. 

- Elhith, mi señora -. 

- Tened paciencia con Elhith, intuyo que os dará algunos problemas, posee un espíritu fuerte – aconsejó con una sonrisa – Námarie -. 

La madre inclinó la cabeza en un esbozo de reverencia. Galadriel volvió junto a sus amigos. 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 

N. del A: Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que os guste. Le dedico este capítulo a mi COMPAÑÍA( Aurenar y Narringe). A mi musa Elanta y al señor Chuck Cuevaoscura. Aurenar joete porque no te lo he enseñadooooo!!!!!!!!XD 

Espero reviews y algun que otro e-mail a elhith_el@hotmail.com. 


End file.
